Dunok: the Sport of Atlanteans
by Shahnahkehm
Summary: A basic explanation of Atlantean sport


Deh-GIHM,  
  
This isn't exactly a fan-fiction, but it sorta is, I guess. Well, I'm kinda working on a fanfiction, and I wanted the characters to see a game of Dunok, so I figured I'd better write rules for it first, so it has some patterns and doesn't seem to be to 'slapped in.' What do you think of these rules? (I'm still refining them)  
  
GAH-moak,  
  
Shahnahkehm  
  
Dunok: The Sport of Atlanteans  
  
  
  
What the heck is Dunok?  
  
Dunok (DUH-nokh) is an Atlantean game often played during celebrations and holidays. It is played with three teams of five on a triangular court called the Tinemoshep (Tih-NEH-mo-shep), and with a ball made out of the hide of a cave bat called the Dunok. The name 'Dunok' is derived from the Atlantean word for cave bat, dunok tinemoshep, thus, the name Dunok.  
  
1 The Tinemoshep  
  
The court or Tinemoshep, is the triangular stone arena in which Dunok is played. (The most popular Tinemoshep is located in the Nedakh Palace Complex) At each point of the Tinemoshep triangle, there is a Scoring Ring placed three Kelim (KEH-lihm) (one kelim is 2.3 feet) Above the ground, and the Ring itself has a diameter of one kilim. At three kelim inward of the ring, there will be a line carved into the stone. This separates the point of the Tinemoshep from the rest of the Tinemoshep. The separated point is the Defending Aria, basically like the goalie box in hockey. No one other than the Defender may enter the scoring aria. At the center of the Tinemoshep there is an equilateral triangle with sides three kilim long. This is called the Center Triangle and is where the game starts.  
  
2 Equipment  
  
The first bit of equipment is the Dunok, or ball. This ball is tear-shaped, which makes it difficult to Lob. It is made of leather from the hide of a cave bat, and is tightly stuffed with plant fibers. It is about one half kelim long.  
  
The Skoop is a thinned out seashell, similar to that of a rather large clam, attached to a pole. The Skoop measures about one kilem in length. The team symbol is often painted on the inside of a Scoop.  
  
The Dunok helmet, or Buhket (BUH-keht) has the basic shape of a bicycle helmet with two guards coming down along the jaw line. It is held on by a leather strap, and often has a fur lining on the inside.  
  
In Dunok, there is also protective equipment similar to the padding used by those in some sports. These are basically knee, elbow, wrist, and foot padding. All of which are called Owpadds (Ohw-Pahds). These are necessary due to the fact that Dunok is played on a stone court.  
  
To select a Watcher at the beginning of a game, a Chahance is used. A Chahance is something of a die. It has equal sides and is often four- sided, as there is generally only four watchers to choose from and is colored differently in each side.  
  
3 Players  
  
As there are three Parties playing against each other in Dunok, there are five players on each Party. These players are the Defender, the Guardian, the two Hunters, and the Sprint. All players wear protective equipment.  
  
The Watcher is not exactly a player. The Watcher is basically the referee, and puts the Dunok into play. The game starts out with a pool of at least four Watchers, which are selected at random with a Chahnse. The Watchers each choose a color and the Chahance is thrown up into the air. When it comes down and stops rolling, the color facing up determines the winner, and the Watcher who chose that color will be the first Watcher.  
  
The Defender is like the goalie. The Defender is equipped with a Skoop, which he is supposed to defend the Scoring Ring with. The Defender is supposed to deflect the Dunok with the Skoop, and nothing else, so the Defender is not allowed to touch the Dunok. Skoops tend to be heavy, and thus, most Defenders tend to be male. The Defender is allowed to leave the Defending Aria at any time, though this is not recommended. The Defender may not defend another Party's Scoring Rings.  
  
The Guardian is also a defensive player, often Ripping the ball, and throwing it to a teammate. Guardians tend to stay back toward the Defending Aria, and prevent players from being able to Lob the Dunok. It takes much strength to Rip, so many Guardians are male. Guardians may not enter the Defending Aria, but may help another Party defend their Scoring Rings.  
  
The Hunters are there to be wherever they are needed and may help the Sprint or the Guardian, as they feel necessary. Hunters tend to be female, as they most often help the Sprint, acting as 'Second Sprints', allowing the Sprint another team member to pass to. Hunters may help other Parties, as they see fit.  
  
The Sprint is the chosen player to be at the Center Triangle, when the Dunok is thrown into play. These players tend to be fast and agile, often female. Their purpose is to score as many goals as possible, and have no defensive responsibilities. They are often the scorers and Sprints may help other Parties.  
  
There are no back-up players on a Dunok team, and if a player cannot play for some reason, a substitute player is chosen from the spectators.  
  
3.1 Basic Game Play  
  
Before the game starts off the players take their positions, and adjust their equipment. The Chahance is thrown, and a watcher is selected.  
  
After everyone is set to go, the Watcher will throw the Dunok up in the air, air run to get out of the way. As soon as the Dunok hits the stone floor of the Tinemoshep, the game commences.  
  
The game is divided into Scores, which there are an indefinite number of. The first Score begins when the Dunok hits the ground, and ends when a Score is made. The last one ends when one of the two remaining teams is out.  
  
The Sprints and Hunters generally try to get the Dunok, and proceed to get near another team's Scoring Rings, though the Hunters may decide to stay back and act as extra Guardians. Often, two Parties will team up against the other Party, attempting to get the other Party out of the Tinemoshep. .  
  
The Guardians often stay back to defend the Scoring Rings, though they do not have to. They may, though it is rare, defend another Party's Scoring Rings. They may also score.  
  
The Defender nearly always stays in the Defending Aria, but may leave, if he finds the need to. The Defender may have to dodge the Dunok, as he is not allowed to touch it, even accidentally. A deliberate attempt to hit the Defender with the Dunok, however, is considered to be a physical contact foul committed by the offending team, and the Defender is not responsible for the contact with the Dunok in that circumstance.  
  
After seven scores are made through a Party's Scoring Ring, that Party is Out or out of the game, and must leave the Tinemoshep, leaving the other Parties to finish the game. The last Party on the Tinemoshep is the victor.  
  
A Foul occurs when a rule is broken. When this occurs, the Score is started from the beginning, but the offending Party's Sprint is not permitted to be in the Center Triangle. The Watcher determines whether a rule is broken or not.  
  
Each Party, however, has one Check against the Watcher. If a Party feels that the Watcher is ruling unfairly, they may send one, and only one Watcher out of the game, and another is randomly selected. This is never questioned and each Party may only do this once. A Watcher's ruling will remain final, even if a Check is called upon that Watcher because of that ruling.  
  
  
  
3.2 Traditional Dunok moves  
  
Lob: a basic toss, literally a lob. Is commonly used for placing the Dunok back into play, passing to another player, and scoring.  
  
Sideways Lob: the player tosses the Dunok strait sideways. This is most commonly used as a means of passing the Dunok to a Party Member or someone from their Party, though is occasionally used to score.  
  
Backwards Lob: the player tosses the Dunok over one shoulder, most often to a Party Member, but is a favorite move for scoring by those skilled enough to pull it off.  
  
Backwards Lob and Run: Player discreetly passes the Dunok to another player, and runs toward the scoring aria as if he is still in possotion of the Dunok whal the other player runs toward another Scoring Ring, that is probably rather undefended at this point, and attempts to score.  
  
Skoop Lob: An extremely difficult move, if a Defender catches the Dunok in his Skoop, he may attempt to Lob it into another team's Scoring Rings, using just the Skoop.  
  
Bounce: A Bounce occurs when one player throws the Dunok at the ground, and bounces it to another player. This is used only for passing, as trying to score in this manner is extremely difficult.  
  
Spike: An advancement of the Bounce, the Spike involves tossing the Dunok up in the air, and using the other hand to beat it down, most often behind a Line, to another player.  
  
Rip: The only example of physical contact allowed, Riping is pulling the Dunok out of another player's hands.  
  
Line: The Fonts and Hunters form a line to stop the procession of other Sprints or Hunters (Occasionally a Guardian or Defender as well)  
  
Feint Run: A Feint Run occurs when a player (Usually a Sprint or a Hunter) Leans to one side like he or she is going to run that way, and promptly runs in the other direction, usually catching others off-guard, and heading toward an unprotected Scoring Ring.  
  
3.3 Reminder of Basic Rules  
  
1.) The game starts when the Dunok hits the ground.  
  
2.) Absolutely No physical contact except for Ripping.  
  
3.) After 7 goals are made through a team's scoring post, that team is out.  
  
4.) No player may enter the Defending Aria except the Defender.  
  
5.) The Defender may not touch the Dunok.  
  
6.) Sprints, Hunters, and Guardians may help other teams. Defenders may not.  
  
7.) If a player is unable to play, a substitute will be chosen from the spectators.  
  
8.) The Watcher's word is final.  
  
  
  
Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Dunok (In reference to the name of a sport), Dunok Tinemoshep (the words for 'cave bat'), Dunok (bat), Tinemoshep (cave), The Nedakh Palace Complex, Kilem, Deh-GIHM (greetings), and GAH- moak (good bye) are the property of the Walt Disney company.  
  
Everything else, rules, players, equipment and all of that junk is the property of Shahnahkehm. 


End file.
